


Dead Man’s Recall

by gyromitra



Series: Les Revenants [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Talon!Jack, Talon!Tracer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyromitra/pseuds/gyromitra
Summary: How the events of Recall went down - according to Les Revenants. A drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> We are a series now. All that took place and will take place in Les Revenant world, but doesn't fit the main story itself.

Falcon thinks he maybe should feel something – something else besides a growing sense of accomplishment, curling warmly in his stomach – the weight of the rifle in his hands welcome and familiar as he stands above the heaving beast. Maybe the man he was before would feel something, and this line of thinking is disconcerting for him, for he shouldn’t have a care in the world for what dead John Morrison would feel in any given moment.

He could crouch down right now, remove his mask, and let the beast see who brought about its doom, but Falcon is a material man and does not believe in a cruelty for its own sake, he sees it as a means to an end. Here and now, it would earn him nothing. Instead, he does something far much worse – he brings some kind of semblance of a closure to someone else.

“Miss Oxton, would you like to do the honors?”Another ghost of a person long, long dead flickers into existence right next to him, and the beast shudders.

“…Lena…” Tracer kneels and cradles beast’s head between her palms.

“Oh, Winston, luv, look at you. You never came back for me.”

“…we didn’t…”

“Have the time? Luv, sweetie, look at me. I have all the time in the world now.” Tracer stands up, leaves Winston broken on the floor. “You were one of those that brought down the fire, luv, it rolled and rolled until nothing was left, and no bloody cavalry was on the way.”

“…please…” The beast, it tries to rise, and fails. Two shots ring out in the silence of the watchpoint and it moves no more. Tracer turns to Falcon and smiles sweetly, unclasping his mask. The kiss is merely a peck, a chaste token of affection of a madwoman towards the one that indulges her – keeps her grounded to here and now – at least some days more than less.

“One promise down, Jackie-boy. One promise down, so many more left, luv.”

And while Athena screams confronted by something that once was her brethren, now something much more and beyond, Falcon presses a key.

 

***

 

Gabriel is the first one to make his way to Gibraltar. He takes in everything he sees and closes Winston’s eyes – they were friends, no, acquaintances – once. The war starts again, soldiers stay soldiers till their very death, he reflects.

Bloody print on the console is far too small. Too human.


End file.
